Summer Camp!
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Its the last day of school and that means its SUMMER! Sadly the girls parents signed them up to attend Camp Long during their break. Will they be able to survive the drama from annoying snobs, crazy boys, and the camp itself? Original pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, again! Danny here with another story! We all know it's a thing for me lol. And can I say it's cold as fuck here! Well, to the story!**

~!~!~!~!~!~

It was a hot, sunny afternoon in Townsville. Bees were singing, birds were buzzing and flowers were blowing in the breeze along with people nagging about how hot it was. It just seemed like any other ordina-

"Come on girls we're gonna be late! I don't feel like hearing Dwayne's mouth again!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were running as fast as their legs could carry them, trying to make it on time to their job. Five minutes later the girls burst through the door, not bothering to stop to hear Dwayne's complaints. They rushed into the back, threw on their aprons and went to their assigned roles.

"Where have you three been?!" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"It's a place called school Dwayne, considering you go there with us you should know that." He growled and crossed his arms.

"First you show up late, then you choose not to wear the work attire!" Blossom threw her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. The girls kept on their outfits from school which was a tank top or t-shirt and shorts.

"We are NOT wearing dresses that will have us flashing the world!" Dwayne glared back at her before turning his attention to Buttercup, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"Well I would much rather have Buttercup wear it anyway." BC scoffed and walked off. He watched her from behind and his smirk grew.

"Don't deny it babe, you know you love me."

"Keep dreaming."

30 minutes later the desert shop was open for business and yes, desert shops are so awesome these days when it's blazing hot outside. High school kids piled inside, filling up the place in less than five minutes. They hung out at the place often during the day; it was their usual hangout in others opinions. Bubbles' was making a strawberry milkshake at the time when she noticed a certain group sitting off in a booth in the corner of the shop. Her eyes widened and she began squealing; she ran around to get her sister but stopped. She skipped back and gave the customer their drink _then_ ran and dragged her sister into the back.

"What the-bubbles what's going on?" Bubbles pulled Blossom down below the window with the biggest smile ever on her face.

"Blossom you won't believe who's here!" Blossom gave her a puzzled look before standing to see who she was talking about. Bubbles stood up shortly after and pointed over to the group of boys.

"It's the school's Varsity Football Team!"

"…yeah so?"

"What do you mean 'Yeah so?' it's the football team. Tell me Blossom, since when have you ever seen them come in here?" Bubbles pointed at three boys that were gaining majority of the attention from the other boys and most of girl population as well.

"They're the Jojo brothers, they're the most wanted by all the girls in school."

The first one that Blossom saw had golden blonde hair, just like bubbles, that swept out from his face and dark blue eyes. The second one had pitch black hair that was spiked up and forest green eyes. He reminded her more of Buttercup. The last one that caught her eye made her breath become hitched in her throat. He had short red hair pulled back into a low ponytail and blood red eyes. They all were quite handsome and very muscular.

"Well I knew that much bubbles, I just never got to actually see their faces considering the fact that all the girls in school swarm them." Blossom noticed a certain someone and her posse, Ashley and Jasmine, strutting over towards them and sat right up under the three boys. (No offense to anyone with the names, Ashley, Jasmine or Dwayne, IM SORRY!)

"I swear I can't stand that girl, does she really think she's better than everyone just because she rich?"

"Apparently so, I just bother with her." Blossom nodded before turning her attention back to the three girls. The leader of them wore a bright yellow, skin tight V-neck shirt that showed way too much cleavage with the word 'Princess' on it and an extremely short black skirt along with black stilettos. Her friends Ashley and Jasmine wore the exact same thing but instead in the colors orange and turquoise.

Before Blossom and Bubbles were able to continue on with their conversation, they were stopped yet again by none other than Dwayne.

"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES!"

"Crap!"

~!~!~!~!~

Buttercup came walking up towards the back with a giant bag of flour in hand. As she walked, she didn't notice her sisters running towards her while looking back to make sure Dwayne wasn't coming after them. You could probably guess what happened next. The three of them collided making a huge flour cloud behind the counter catching everyone's attention, including the FB team. Once everything settled, the girls rose up from the floor clutching their heads in pain; not a second later, the whole shop burst into laughter seeing the three of them covered completely in flour from head to toe.

"That's a nice look for you girls, it can finally draw the attention away from your ugly ass faces!" Hooked up under Brick's arm was none other than the bitch, oops I mean Princess. Her and her crew, along with some of the boys laughed even harder. Buttercup glared daggers at her before grabbing the rest of what was left in the flour bag and throwing it straight at Princess's face. The bag exploded over her and the whole team.

"Ah my nose!"

"Oh please, it's not like the thing was real anyway!" Princess looked shocked before her face turned into a scowl. She grabbed a fist full of flour and threw it straight at bubbles head but she ducked at the last minute which caused it to smack blossom across the face. Bubbles gave blossom an apologetic look.

"Oh im so sorry blossom." She didn't say a word. Blossom just grabbed a soda spray bottle, jumped up on the counter and drenched Princess and her friends. The boys surrounding the entire place began smiling before taking their own food and drinks and starting a war.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The only thing you were able to see was food flying everywhere and kids completely covered in who knows what. Blossom was going at it with Princess; still spraying her with the soda, Buttercup was taking any dessert she could get her hands on and smacking Jasmine in the face with it and Bubbles was literally mopping the floor with Ashley's face. To us it seemed like a straight up war zone but to them, it was the coolest thing ever. Eventually Dwayne had to come and ruin the whole thing. . .stupid Dwayne.

"Everyone STOP!" Everyone literally stopped what they were doing in mid-air and were staring at him by now. He had the scariest look on his face aiming straight at Blossom and her sisters but they weren't even the slightest bit phased by it.

"Everybody out NOW, except you three!" People piled out making their way home either muttering or complaining about the whole thing that just happened.

"FIRED, YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Dwayne was red in the face and steam was coming out of his ears. Bubbles sadly took off her apron and handed it to him and stepped back behind Buttercup. She pulled hers off and threw it at him and calmly walked out of the place with bubbles right behind her. Blossom just stared at him for a minute before finally handing it over to him.

"You'll regret this Dwayne." She said as soon as she was outside the door.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD, IM BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU THREE!"

~!~!~!~!~

"Well we lost that job, now what?" Buttercup and Blossom simply shrugged as they made their way home for the day. Buttercup placed her hands behind her head shrugged.

"I don't know about you two but im happy that we got fired from that hell hole." Bubbles giggled while blossom sighed.

"Buttercup you're only saying that since Dwayne likes you."

"More like obsessed bubbles." Her sisters started laughing and Buttercup covered her face with her hands.

"Don't even say that blossom, it's not even funny." They walked through the front door and were greeted by their parents who had shocked, worried, and slightly excited looks on their faces.

"Girls what happened?" Their mother rushed over to them ready to engulf them in a hug but stopped after seeing all the cake covering them.

"A war went on, that's what happened." The both of them gave the girls puzzled looks.

"We'll tell you later but right now I just want to take a shower and get all this soda out of my hair."

"Okay, but when you finish come back down stairs, we have exciting news for you!"

"Okay!"

45 minutes later Bubbles, along with her sisters, were sitting on the couches with their mom and dad waiting for them to quick having heart attacks and tell them what's going on.

"You three were accepted to Camp Long, isn't that exciting?!" Neither of the girls said a word. They just stared at the parents as if they grew another head or possibly hoping they were joking.

"Uh mom, when did we apply for the camp and why is this supposed to be super 'exciting'?" Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, I was planning on relaxing over the summer, not running behind annoying kids and boring ass counselors." Oh did I forget to mention it was the last day of school and it's SUMMER!

"Buttercup language." Her father said sternly.

"Oh we forgot to tell you girls we signed you up for the camp halfway through the school year. We knew you three wouldn't be doing anything over the summer so your father and I figured that we should send you there. It's a very popular camp for you teenagers these days." Bubbles pouted.

"But mom I was planning on staying home and working on designs and practice my cheerleading routines with the girls." Blossom agreed with her sister.

"And I was planning on getting my reading in before the start of the new school year. I have plenty of studying to get in before then!"

"I just wanted to sleep and relax for the next two and a half months, is that too much to ask?" John and Sarah shook their heads at their second oldest daughter before declaring that they were still going to camp whether they like it or not.

"Now go up and pack, the bus will be here at midnight to pick you up." The girls stopped in their tracks, eyes wide.

"MIDNIGHT?"

"Yes midnight, now go pack!" Bubbles had to literally drag her sisters, who were anime crying, upstairs to her room since they seemed incapable of making it to their room and plus hers was right around the corner so yeah. She dropped them onto the floor and went to her first closet and pulled out multiple suitcases in their own signature colors.

"Come on you two, it can't be that bad." She didn't get a response from the two 'sad' girls.

"I know how you too feel but still let's make the best of it." Still no response. Bubbles huffed and walked up behind the two.

"You guys." She turned then over and her expression darkened.

"YOU MEAN YOU TWO FELL ASLEEP ON ME?!" Her sisters jolted awake at the sudden outburst looking around frantically.

"Wha? What happened?" Bubbles had her arms crossed and glared at her sisters declaring there was no help for them.

"Are you ready to pack or what, like I said before let's make the best of camp instead of moping around like zombies." Blossom got up and stretched.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with Buttercup, and you are not wearing boy clothes the whole time there."

"Damn it!"

"Language!"

~!~!~!~!~

It was around 11:45 and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were swimming in dreamland, snuggled deep down into their beds, even though it was summer, enjoying the cool breeze from the fans in their bedrooms. Sadly that bliss was destroyed when their mother took an air horn and blasted it throughout the house startling them awake, even John.

"Girls get up! The bus will be here soon!" They all groaned and tossed over in their beds refusing to move from their comfortable spots. Blossom decided that her mom wasn't going to give in and finally got up and went to get her sisters before her mom goes on a rampage.

None of them chose to dress up in anything so they kept on their pajamas; Blossom wore a pink tank top and grey shorts with pink converse, Buttercup wore a lime green t-shirt and shorts with black nike slides, and Bubbles had on a white V-neck shirt and baby blue short shorts with some blue vans. Plus even during the summer there are still some cold nights so bubbles had herself wrapped up in a blanket when she got up. Soon or later the three of them were downstairs drifting off back to sleep until they heard the sound of a horn honking outside. They grabbed their suitcases, loaded them onto the bus, and boarded also waving, well you can call it waving, back to their parents.

The bus was just barely empty, there were only about five people on there and they were all out cold. The girls didn't hesitate to find the nearest seat and get back to sleep, not really caring that they didn't sit together as usual. The bus had eventually departed and made its way to the next stop halfway through town.

~!~!~!~!~

"Will you slowpokes speed the hell up? Even nana moves faster than yall." Brick adjusted his hat on his head and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly getting pissed off.

"Bro chill, don't get your panties in a twist!" He growled at his younger brother's outburst from his bedroom.

"Brick don't kill him, at least wait till we're there and out of plain sight." He rolled his eyes and plopped down on their couch and threw his head back. He sighed and watched as Boomer sat down on the floor.

"Hey Brick, who were those girls back at the shop today? Well I know the blonde one's the captain of the cheerleading squad but that's about it." Before he could reply, Butch came downstairs literally dragging every single suitcase he had down the steps.

"Ok, who's ready to party?!"

"It's summer camp Butch."

"Who cares?! There's gonna be girls, an awesome beach front and kick ass parties!" Boomer shook his head and Brick threw a couch pillow at him, hitting Butch in the head.

"Yeah and afterwards I'll be looking forward to seeing you in jail." Butch flipped off his younger brother then sat on the couch beside Brick.

Like I said before, the three were known as the Jojo brothers. Being the most popular boys in school and the captains for the Varsity football team; they basically had almost the whole girl population wrapped around their fingers. Brick had on a red t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts and red high top converse, Boomer wore a dark blue t-shirt with white cargo shorts and white nikes, and Butch wore a forest green muscle shirt with black basketball shorts and black jordans.

10 minutes later honking was heard outside the boys' door. They each grabbed and loaded their luggage on the bus and prayed they wouldn't get attacked…again. Not so shocking, Princess and her friends were in the back of the bus waving Brick and his brothers over. Taking a quick glance around, Brick noticed a little red headed girl sound asleep right beside him. Without a moment's hesitation he sat down right beside her while ignoring Princess's protest. His brothers followed suit and sat beside two other girls not that far behind him.

'_Well we're gonna be stuck on this bus for the next 8 hours so might as well make the best of it.' _At that same moment Princess came strutting, more like stumbling, her way towards him.

"Why didn't you come and sit with me bricky?" Brick slid his hand down his face completely annoyed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Princess." Truthfully, Brick found her annoying as well, not really a surprise to anyone.

"Aw come on, why sit by boring old blossom when you can have some _fun_ with me." Brick turned and looked at Blossom's sleeping form before shrugging Princess off.

"Nah, im good right here." He then flipped his hat around and tilted it down to shield his face and placed his hands behind his head. Princess stomped her foot down in anger and stomped back to her seat only to slip and fall when the bus suddenly slammed on brakes.

'_Yep this is going to one hell of a summer.'_

~!~

**How was it? I am ready for summer already…kind of lol. Well tell me what you think and Im going to start updating more stories so don't worry! Im still alive and not frozen!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews and loving this story T.T feeling the love right now! LOL! Any who, im back with chapter 2 of Summer Camp! I just love summer and I had to do a summer type of story so yeah LETS GO!**

~!~!~!~

Morning seemed to come around fast for everyone who was trapped on the bus. The girls were beginning to wake up by the time and saw they had just arrived at the camp. Buttercup began rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looked over to her side expecting to see at least one of her sisters but was shocked to see Butch Jojo fast asleep with his head resting slightly on her head. She couldn't stop the heat that was rising to her cheeks.

'_What is he doing here? What is he doing coming to this camp anyway?' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman at the front of the bus with a microphone in her hand calling everyone to her attention.

"Good morning campers, did you all have a nice sleep! Im Jessica, one of your camp counselors. Go ahead and grab your luggage and make your way down to the mess hall for registration." With that she walked off and went towards another bus not too far from theirs. Buttercup jumped up from her seat followed by other campers who moved sluggishly, trying to get ahold of themselves from the lack of sleep, and looked for her sisters.

"Ah what the fuck?" She looked down to see Butch rubbing his head while looking up at her. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words to say it. They both just stared at each other until Bubbles came over and dragged her away talking about Blossom needing her to hurry. Butch remained in his same place, not really caring that Jasmine was constantly trying to get his attention. Finally his brothers got ahold of him and pulled him off the bus.

"Yo bro, what's up with you?" He didn't answer. Brick smacked him across the face and watched as Butch glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" He merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"After you laid eyes on that girl over there," He said pointing in BC's direction, "You have been completely out of it." Butch's glare on him disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Yeah right! And if I was, it's not like you two weren't doing the same!" Boomer and Brick's face turned bright red and Butch smirked.

"When and how did you see that?!" Boomer yelled trying not to jump his brother then and there.

"I didn't until now." Butch ran off laughing his head off with his brothers right behind him with flustered looks on their faces.

~!~!~!~

"Buttercup what was the hold up?" Buttercup and Bubbles stopped in front of their older sister who was waiting patiently for them with their stuff.

"Ahh, it was nothing, got caught behind traffic." Blossom rolled her eyes and grinned a bit.

"Whatever, come on we gotta go." They each grabbed their suitcases in their signature colors and started down the path when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup?!" The girls turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with light purple eyes and fake nerd glasses sitting on her face. She wore a purple tank top, grey short shorts and purple doc martens.

"BUNNY?!" The four of them ran and engulfed one another in a giant bear hug.

"I can't believe you're here, how have you been all these years?" Bunny was the girl's cousin. The last time they saw her was when they were ten and her family had to move because her father got a job promotion in another state. Now seven years later, they were truly excited and happy.

"Awesome honestly! My parents made me come here." Blossom laughed and threw her hands on her hips.

"Pretty much the same reason why we're here." Bunny smirked.

"Don't we have awesome parents?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah just perfect. Let's go, I don't feel like getting into an argument with these people if we're late." Bubbles groaned and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Buttercup please, don't kill anyone. We don't need another lawsuit placed against us again now do we."

"Whatever."

~!~!~!~!~

Everyone had gotten situated inside the mess hall and were waiting to see if something else, perhaps exciting, were to happen…doubt it. Blossom and her sisters, along with Bunny, were chatting and laughing amongst their selves catching up on the good ol' days until a man in about his mid-forties came onto the stage shortly after. He tapped the mic a few times just to make sure it was working.

"Gooooooooood morning campers and welcome to Camp Long!" You could hear a bunch of muttering going around as well as some groaning from his 'loudness'.

"Now that you've all gotten registered, it time for us to announce who will be rooming with who. A single cabin is separated into two sides; one side for the girls and one side for the girls since in past summers we've had…" Campers were leaning in to hear what he was about to say but he gulped and continued on with his speech.

"Never mind that now, let's just continue. There's going to be four boys and four girls to each cabin; for cabin one, we have Princess, Ashley, Jasmine, and Jenny along with Chris, Brett, DJ, and Tyler. (AGAIN NO OFFENSE FOR ANYONE WITH THESE NAMES, I GO RANDOM I PROMISE!)

The four boys got up and walked over to Princess and her friends without saying a word. They looked completely annoyed. Chris had black hair and brown eyes, Brett had blonde hair and hazel eyes, DJ had light brown hair and brown eyes, and Tyler had black hair and black eyes.

"WHAT!" Everyone turned their heads towards Princess who was fuming at the fact that she wasn't able to share rooms with Brick and his brothers.

"This is not fair, I requested who I wanted in my room so why can't I have them!" She looked like she was ready to jump somebody. The man onstage remained unfazed by her sudden outburst and told her straight up.

"Uh, princess im guessing, it isn't _fair_ if you get to choose who you want in your cabin and everyone else can't. That's not how everything rolls around here, so shut it and take your asses to the fucking cabin." O_O Well. . .i like him already lol. Princess stared at him in disbelief, wait scratch that, everyone looked at the man like he was crazy and kept quiet. Some thought he was already going to be a fan favorite and everyone else just thought he was a cranky old man.

"Now for the second cabin we have Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny, along with Brick, Boomer, Butch and Bullet."

"Okay this is some bullshit!" Everyone rolled their eyes and tuned out Princess's ranting and watched as the eight teens got up and left. Nobody said a word as they walked until bubbles stopped them.

"Okay I can't take the silence here, Hi im bubbles and these are my sisters Buttercup and Blossom and this is our cousin Bunny." Each said girl waved, smiled or simply nodded. Boomer smiled back at bubbles.

"Well, im boomer and these are my older brothers Brick and Butch and im guessing you're Bullet right?" Bullet rolled his eyes and scoffed before smirking.

"Don't go acting like you three don't know me, you assholes." Boomer and Butch started laughing while Brick smirked at him. Bunny and her cousins just stared at the boys not really knowing what to say.

"Okay, okay this is our cousin Bullet, he's a bit crazy if you know what I mean." Boomer glanced at Bunny a little when he said that making her blush. Butch clapped his hands together before grabbing his backpack and suitcases.

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road." The boys started walking back up the long pathway up to the front porch of their cabins, leaving the girls behind. After some sweet silence bunny spoke up.

"What the hell was that?" the other girls looked at her before shrugging and following behind the boys all thinking the same thing.

'_Summer Camp and boys. . .why me?'_

~!~!~!~

After unlocking their side of the cabin, the girls stepped inside completely amazed by how it looked inside compared to how the outside looked. It was huge, that was one thing for sure. Inside sat four beds sitting in the middle of the room with two beds on the opposite wall across from each other; the heads of the beds were pressed up against the walls and four large dressers sat right beside them. The bathroom, along with a large walk-in closet, was on the other side of the room.

"This is so pretty!" Blossom and Buttercup didn't hesitate to go and jump on their beds and take a quick nap but their little sister sure wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh no you two don't, we're going out to have some fun!" Buttercup groaned and Blossom sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Bubbles thought for a moment when a light bulb appeared over her head.

"We're going swimming!" Buttercup gave her a blank look.

"Whoop-dee-do, can I go to sleep now?"

"I said no, now go ahead and get dressed. Bunny, could you go tell the boys that we're going to the lake and that they can come if they want?" Bunny nodded and walked out the room and headed towards the boys' side. As the girls got changed bunny came back a few minutes later looking as if she saw a ghost.

"Bunny what happened?" Blossom was shaking her trying to snap her out of her trance. Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"Did they do something to you, let me go kick their asses now." She shook her head and slumped down to the floor.

"Well what happened?" Bubbles kneeled down on the floor just in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Boys…no shirts. . .abs everywhere." Her cousins stared at her for a moment before dying of laughter. Bunny crossed her arms and huffed.

"That's not funny! You try going over there while they're in the middle of changing and see them flexing their arms and abs everywhere!" This only made the girls laugh even harder.

"You guys are jerks I hope you know that." Bubbles giggled and got up and helped bunny up as well.

"Yeah, but we're your jerks HA!"

~!~!~!~!~

**Well there's chapter two you guys! I hope you loved it as much as I did! Tell me what you think!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Camp! Chapter 3 coming up!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Are you guys ready to go?" Bubbles' was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for both her sisters and the boys to come out of their rooms. She stood wearing a light blue strapless bikini top and dark blue bottoms with a white mini skirt over them. As she waited she kept getting called by other guys who were passing by; some trying to get her number or possibly just a one night stand. Bubbles just quietly ignored them and hopped her sisters would come out soon. Finally, the three immerged and stood next to bubbles.

"What took you guys so long? And you're always saying I take forever!" Blossom shook her head and glanced over at her green loving sister and her little cousin.

"Well those two couldn't help but start wrestling in the room. Did you not hear them in there at all?!" Bubbles placed a finger under her chin and thought for a moment.

"Oh so that's what that commotion was." Blossom stared at her in disbelief.

"What did you think it was?" Bubbles shrugged.

"I don't know I just thought it might have been the boys messing around in their room."

"I was screaming your name bubbles!"

"Well you clearly weren't dying hard enough." Blossom glared at her.

"What does that even mean?!" Bunny snickered.

"Wow Blossom even bubbles paid no attention to you in your time of need." Both Bunny and Buttercup burst into a fit of laughter, drawing some unneeded attention towards them. Blossom rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys side of the cabin and knocked on their door.

"Are you guys ready or not?" Not a second later Brick opened the door, also catching Blossom's fist in the process. Their eyes met and Blossom honestly felt as though her face was becoming just like Brick's hat. He started smirking at her and slowly let go of her hand that was close to hitting him in the face. He may be taller than her but hey, she can still reach.

"Getting aggressive are we? I always thought that the little green one would fit more into that category but…" He trailed off still smirking down on Blossom who had her eyes narrowed up at him.

"I am not aggressive, you're just as slow as ever!" He chuckled and slid past her and walked over to the other girls, leaning on the wall in front of them. Blossom could've sworn that she saw a small tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh and by the way, nice ass pinky." Blossom felt her face turn completely red as she tried to pull down her net shirt even more. Her sisters, along with Bunny, started giggling at her while trying to stay clear of her wrath. Eventually, Brick's brothers and Bullet stalked outside.

"What's up guys?" Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny had their arms crossed as they raised an eyebrow at the three. Bullet scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Buttercup shook her head.

"Never mind, let's just go already before bubbles here attacks someone." She started laughing a bit after hearing her sister yell her name and started over to the lake with everyone in tow.

After getting many calls and whistles from passing boys and girls on their small trip, mainly girls being pissed that they got the 'popular varsity boys' in their cabin, the eight teens stood in front of the massive place which also had a large waterfall on the side. The girls walked off behind some boulders to change.

"So, what do you guys think of those girls so far?" Boomer asked taking off his shirt. Brick shrugged while Butch and Bullet started grinning.

"They seem _fun_ to me." Bullet nudged him.

"Yeah, we're gonna have so much _fun_ with them this summer." The two boys burst into a fit of laughter until they were both suddenly knocked upside the head by Brick and Boomer.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Brick glared at them.

"For being an asshole, quit being so damn perverted." Butch pulled his tank top off and threw it at his brother.

"Hey it's not my fault that there are four hot girls living in the same cabin as us." Bullet nodded while aiming up his jump.

"Yeah, im telling you, that Bunny girl is cute." Bullet ran and dove down into the water, splashing water onto his cousins in the process. When he surfaced he met three soaked, annoyed faces. He smiled before turning his attention up to the rocks just on top of the waterfall.

"Buttercup don't rush me, im going to go!" Bubbles' was standing on the edge of the rocks, looking down at the water below. The boys were standing off to the side watching curiously about what she was going to do.

"Go on bubbles! You can do it!" Blossom gave her the thumbs up just as she jumped. Oh and before I forget, just to let you know what they're wearing, Blossom's wearing a white and hot pink striped bikini, Bubbles has on a light blue and white polka dot one piece with the sides cut out, Buttercup has on a lime green bikini with black skulls all over, and Bunny's wearing a purple bikini with fringe hanging from the top; the boys each had on normal swim trunks in their signature colors.

Bubbles did a few flips and turns in the air before going into a diving position and soared through the water. Her sisters cheered just as she surfaced. Boomer felt as if he couldn't take his eyes off her, she did look like an amazing girl. Well to him anyway. Bubbles swam backwards just as Blossom went up to the edge of the cliff next.

Brick had a hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he watched her hesitate a bit before leaping up over the edge. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he watched her do a bunch of flips then fall straight into a cannonball and dive into the water. She splashed up a bunch of water that caused bubbles bangs to cover her face once again.

"Blossom!" bubbles brushed back her hair and watched her sister come up.

"And what?!" She yelled up after surfacing. Brick couldn't help but laugh to himself along with Buttercup who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh please, you can never out beat me! Im the best at them!" The boys looked at each other and smirked.

'_Is that so? You're in for a big surprise then.' _They all thought.

Butch smirked as he watched Buttercup back up a few steps before taking off over the side the cliff. Just as she hit the edge she turned around last minute and went straight into a backflip. She fell back into the water backwards causing a giant splash to cover her two sisters in more water.

"Okay, okay, she wins, enough with the splashing!" Bunny was sitting on the cliff pointing down at her cousins and laughing. The boys looked slightly shocked at the giant splash but eventually shrugged it off and secretly snuck off to the climb the rocks to the top.

"Time to let 'er rip!" Bunny ran off the side and accidentally did a belly flop in the lake leaving a giant red imprint on her stomach and face. She had a painful look on her face as she looked at her cousins.

"Yep, that definitely hurt." None of them were able to escape, I mean get out of the lake since boys were yelling at the top of the waterfall.

"Time to unleash THE BEAST!" The girls eyes widened and they frantically tried to escape but sadly it was too late. Brick, Boomer, Butch and Bullet hopped off the edge and formed the ultimate cannonball that sent the girls flying up into the trees, bushes, and sand. Brick came up first.

"That was wickedly awesome! Can we do that again?!" The others came up shortly after and they all started high fiving one another.

"Are you guys insane?!" Butch turned his head to see Buttercup lying on a bush with a glare aiming in his direction. He walked over to her and bent over in front of her, just enough so that they were eye to eye.

"What you say babe?" She growled at him and threw a punch at his face which he easily caught in the palm of his hand.

"Don't call me babe, got it?" He started grinning like an idiot and dropped her hand while standing up straight.

"Got ya, _babe._" Buttercup lunged for him but Butch ran off before she could get ahold of him. She looked around for her sisters and saw that both Bubbles and Blossom were either clinging or hanging out in the trees. She face palmed and shook her head.

"Buttercup, could you help me down from here?" Bubbles' was trying hard to keep a strong hold onto the branch but she felt that her fingers were slipping. BC was about to take off and catch her before she hit the ground but stopped when she noticed Boomer caught her instead. Bubbles face was dark shade of pink when she looked up and met eyes with boomer. They stared at each other for what felt like hours until they heard someone cough; snapping them back into reality. Boomer set bubbles down on her feet and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"U-um, thanks for catching me." He nodded.

"No problem." Silence fell over them again until…

"Would you fall down from there already?"

"Shut up you! Do you not see how high I am up here, you'd probably just drop me anyway!"

"Quit being so damn difficult and get your ass down here!"

"No!" Everyone's heads turned towards Brick's and Blossom's direction and watched as they bickered between each other. Blossom was clinging to the side of one of the many tall trees at the camp and Brick, who is slowly becoming more and more irritated, is trying to get her to come down.

"I said I'd catch you so fall already damn!" Blossom shook her head and tried to get a tighter grip on the tree. Brick ran a hand through his damp hair and looked over at her sisters while gesturing up towards her. Buttercup shrugged and Brick just groaned. Bubbles thought for a moment before smiling and running over to whisper something in his ear. Brick listened and smirked.

"Hey pinky, why don't you stay up there a little longer?!" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, I want to get down not spend the whole summer up here!" Bubbles and Brick were trying to refrain from laughing by holding their hands to their mouth.

"How's the _view_ up there Blossom?" She glared down at her.

"Bubbles what are you talking about?!"

"He's saying you got a nice ass!" Now everyone turned around to see butch sitting under a tree eating a hotdog. Blossom's now red face turned even darker and she accidentally let go off the tree to flip them off which ended up making her fall into the arms of Brick Jojo. Buttercup walked over to Butch with her hands on her hips.

"And where the hell have you been? Where did you even get the hotdog?" He shrugged and pointed over to a little stand back up to the front of the camp. She crossed her arms and pouted. Butch felt himself blushing if only the slightest bit thinking she actually looked cute.

"I want one and you just walk off and leave me?" He simply nodded and got up. She playfully hit in the chest and walked over to her blonde headed sister making him chuckle.

"Seee now was that so hard?" Blossom glared angrily down with her arms crossed and the blush still evident on her face. Brick just laughed and didn't make a move to let her down.

"Ha ha, very funny. Could you put me down now?" He shook his head and started making his way back the cabin.

"Oh come on! Let me go!"

"No can do Pinky."

"Stop calling me Pinky!"

"Dang you yell, a lot."

"Seems like the only way I can get my point across!" Bubbles ran in front of them and stopped them.

"Wait you guys! Where's Bunny?" Her sisters stopped and looked at their surroundings to see, in fact, that Bunny wasn't there. Boomer walked over shortly after.

"Now that you mention it, Bullet isn't here either." Butch and Brick also looked and saw their cousin was gone as well. Buttercup came over with a serious look on her face.

"If your cousin did anything to her, you're going to be carrying him away in a body bag, got that?" The three boys gulped and nodded.

'_Wow this girl is nuts!'_

"Hey don't even start thinking like that. I would've whooped his ass if he tried to touch me in the first place." The six teens turned to see Bunny walking over through the trees and bushes covered completely in sand. Sand was everywhere on her, even in her hair.

"Bunny! Wow that's a lot of sand." Bubbles' was about to hug her but stopped after seeing how much sand covered her body. When she tried brushing off the sand, it didn't do anything but scratch her arm and stick to her more. . .well in their opinion.

"Sup guys?" Everyone's heads turned to see Bullet walking over with a soda in his hand. Great is everyone getting food and not sharing?!

"Great, let me guess, you snuck off for food too didn't you?" He nodded and smiled. Bunny stomped over to him and jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"I hope you know it's all your fault that im like this." Bullet looked her up and down making her blush. He finished gulping down the rest of his soda before crushing the can and dropping it on the ground. He raised a hand to his siblings and the girls and nodded.

"I got this." He wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and hoisted her up and over his shoulders and started running towards the lake. They all raised their eyebrows at the two until a few small smiles started creeping onto some of their faces.

"Wait what the hell are you doing? Don't you DARE!" Bunny tried getting out of his iron grip on her but it was in vain.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Bullet jumped into the water with Bunny still in his arms. When the two surfaced Bunny was glaring at him. Well you could barely tell since all her hair was basically a curtain over her face. Bullet still had that same wild smile on his face.

"You're crazy I hope you know that."

"Yes, yes I do."

**~!~!~! Time Skip !~!~!~**

It was late in the evening and everyone had gotten washed up and were on their way to eat dinner in the mess hall. The boys were walking behind the girls; watching as they chatted amongst their selves and laughed at something one of them said.

"Well, today was somethin', don't you agree?" Bullet turned to his cousins with a grin on his face. They looked at each and smirked.

"No doubt about that. For once we could actually have fun without girls trying to literally latch onto us." Boomer nodded.

"One of them tried to rape me you know! She was dragging me by my foot down the hall towards a nearby closet!" Butch stared at him.

"Really? I thought you were acting." He glared at his brother.

"In _what_ world was that ACTING?!" Butch shrugged.

"Don't know but hey be happy that you found a girl who is actually too scared to touch you." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"She's not scared to touch me you ass. And to me, it looks like you found your perfect match. Both of you are aggressive, hot tempered, and athletic by what I can see. So when's the wedding." Butch growled at him.

"You want to live to see yours you better keep your trap shut." Brick laughed at his brothers.

"I swear there is no help for you two," He stopped and looked at Bullet then his brothers again, "Okay there's help for you two but none for him. He's just straight up insane." Bullet stepped back quietly and jumped onto Brick's back.

"What the-GET OFF ME BULLET!" The said boy laughed out loud causing others to stare at him weirdly. He crawled up and did a hand stand on his cousin's shoulders before flipping off and running down through the double doors of the dining hall.

"Uh are you sure your cousin's okay? He seems a little. . .off." The boys looked ahead of them to see Bunny gesturing towards him. Butch waved her off.

"Yeah he's just fine, he's just. . .okay he's been dropped on his head plenty time as a child so don't judge him." Brick elbowed him in the gut.

"Pay no attention to him, but Bullet IS perfectly fine. He's. . .just. . .hyper. ALL the time." She nodded and continued on with her conversation with her cousins.

"Yes, he suuuurrreee is hyper."

"Shut up Butch!"

Eventually everyone was either sitting down or already eating with their friends. Blossom and her sisters, plus Bunny, were waiting in line to get their food when the devil decided to walk up.

"You girls are going to regret ever stealing our men away from us." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"As if they even know you exist. You blend in with the wall too much, my suggestion is to lay off the spray tan why don't ya?" Princess gasped and placed a hand on her cheek before glaring at her.

"For your information, my skin is natural thank you very much." Bunny shook her head.

"No thank you, for scaring away all the rats and roaches here!" She batted her eyelashes innocently and watched as steam blew out from Princess's ears. Ashley stepped up with her hands on her hips.

"You cant talk to princess like that." Bubbles scoffed.

"Does this face look like I care? The three of yell can just get the hell out of here for all I give a fuck for!" Ashley looked taken back b her comment but eventually glared back at her. Jasmine folded her arms and stepped up in blossom's face.

"You better watch her mouth unless she wants her face rearranged." Blossom smirked causing her to flinch and take a small step back.

"Really now? You say that now but you wouldn't dare lay a finger on any of us." Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"And why wouldn't we, we aren't scared of you." Blossom laughed a bit.

"Oh please its written all over your face. Just giving you a heads up; if you wanna fight us go ahead and find yourself inside your own grave. It's your call." The three girls seemed hesitant.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" They shook their heads and scurried off towards the tables surrounded by boys. The four of them burst into laughter and grabbed their food and sat at an empty table away from all the commotion.

"Today was something wasn't it?" Bubbles asked taking a bite of her apple.

"You can say that again, that was so much fun!" Buttercup said throwing her hands up. Bunny laughed and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah it was fun for you two. Bubbles got caught by her Prince Charming and you and muscle head over there enjoyed your time eating hotdogs while _I_ had to endure a crazy moment with Bullet!" Blossom nodded throwing her balled up napkin at her two sisters.

"Yeah and how could you just let Brick carry me to the house in front of everyone! Girls looked like they were ready to kill me, not that I cared!" Bubbles giggled.

"You should have seen the look on their faces! To funny!" Buttercup and Bunny laughed.

"I swear I saw some crying in the back."

"I saw some banging their heads on trees." Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah okay." The rest of the evening the girls ate and laughed at the funny moments they had at the camp and it was only their first day there. For the boys, most of them were trying to escape the grasp of most of the girl population over at the camp. Even Brick and his brothers, plus Bullet, weren't trying their best to get away from Princess and her friends.

**~Later that night~**

Both the girls and boys were back inside their cabins; they had already washed and gotten dressed for bed.

Blossom wore a pair of red short shorts with a pink tank top, Bubbles wore a white short sleeved crop top with a pair of blue shorts, Bunny had on an oversized paint splattered t-shirt with a pair of grey short shorts underneath, and Buttercup had on a lime green muscle shirt with black short shorts.

Buttercup ran over and flopped down on her bed with Bunny right behind her. She grabbed BC's pillow and smacked her in the face with it.

"Still full of energy, BRING IT!" The two ended up in an all-out pillow fighting war and, sooner or later, dragged Bubbles and Blossom into it. Blossom was chasing Buttercup around the room while Bubbles and Bunny were jumping from bed to bed trying to land a shot on one another.

Just then there was a knock at the door, making their war come to a halt. Blossom decided to go and answer the door with her pillow fully charged in her hand. She placed a finger to her lips signaling for the others to keep quiet. She turned the door knob and swung the door open and smacked the person in the face. Blossom started laughing but it quickly deceased when she saw who it was she had hit.

"I, uh. . ." Standing in front of her with a pissed off expression on his face was none other than Brick. He had his arms crossed and his hat was turned to the side slightly since he was hit in the face.

"You want to tell me why you smacked me in the face?" Blossom held the pillow behind herself as if trying to seem innocent in the current situation.

"We thought you were an intruder?" He glared daggers down at her making her shrink a bit under his gaze. Without warning Brick grabbed her and threw her under his arm and placed his hand on the door knob.

"I'm taking her hostage tonight. You wanna save her, go ahead and try." He slammed the door shut. Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny could hear her yelling at him and could tell she was struggling under his grip. They looked at each other before racing out the door and constantly banging on it.

"Hey give us our sister back!" They heard silence on the other side until they saw the door creak open slightly and Bullet was standing behind it.

"Hey, what the password." The girls stared at him in confusion.

"Password, fuck the password! Open the door!" He stared blankly at Buttercup before shutting it.

"Not even close." Buttercup growled and was about to kick down the door but bunny held her back. Bubbles slid up to the door and knocked and as the same from before, bullet crept it out.

"Password."

"Uh, please open the door? Please?" He looked at her before shutting it in her face again.

"Nope!" She turned to bunny who was still trying to restrain buttercup.

"Bunny, do you think you could do something. Im pretty sure you could do something to get him to open up." Bunny blushed and pushed her fake nerd glasses back up on her face.

"What do you mean me? He doesn't like me! Plus what am I supposed to do?" Bubbles shrugged.

"I don't know just find a way to get him to open the stupid door!" Bunny groaned and went to knock on the door once again.

"Password malady." Bunny blushed even more and crossed her arms.

"Bullet, could you pretty please open the door? For me, please?" He stared at her for who knows how long.

"NO!" He slammed the door shut once again. Bunny turned around and threw her hands on her hips.

"See I told you! Even he wouldn't open the door for me! Now what are we going to do?" Unknown to the three of them, Bullet had silently opened the door and was reaching down towards her ankles.

"They're probably torturing the life out of blossom as we sp-EEEEK!" Bunny fell down to the floor and was being pulled inside the room.

"Guys help!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup ran and grabbed ahold of both of Bunny's arms and were pulling as hard as they could. It turned into a tug of war with her.

"Let go of her and give us back blossom!"

"NEVER!" Bullet pulled even harder on Bunny, dragging BC and bubbles into the room slightly.

"Guys this is starting to hurt! Let go Bullet!" She tried kicking him but he held a tight grip around her ankles. Finally, with one last pull Buttercup and Bubbles lost their grip on their cousin causing them to fall to the ground; they watched as she was pulled inside the boys cabin and the door slammed shut right after she was inside.

"Great, just great. First Blossom and now Bunny!" Bubbles sat down on the railing and thought hard about what they could possibly do to get their family back. Bubbles glanced over to the side of the cabin and noticed a slightly open window and an idea flashed through her mind. She ran over to a fuming BC and motioned secretly to the window.

"Why don't we sneak through there and try to get the girls back." She whispered. Buttercup placed a hand under her chin and thought.

"You know that just might work, go on ahead and I'll watch the door to see if I can get it open." Bubbles nodded and slid over to the window. She stood in front of it and quietly started pushing it up until it was fully open. Just as she was about to climb in, Boomer stuck his head out the window and quickly kissed her on the nose and quickly slid back into the room.

Bubbles face was redder than Brick's hat itself. She was completely frozen in place and in a daze that she didn't even hear Buttercup calling her name.

"Bubbles, are you in? Bubbles?" She still didn't answer. After a moment of calling, Buttercup heard a thud. She looked around the corner and saw bubbles completely passed out on the floor still with a red face.

"Bubbles," She ran over and tried shaking her sister awake, "What did they do to you?" She stood up and walked over to the front door and cracked her knuckles.

"That's it, no more playing mister nice girl." Buttercup threw a punch to the door but missed since the door flung open at the last second. The power she threw into the punch caused her to fall forward and straight into the arms of Butch Jojo. He smirked down at her.

"Sup babe?" She growled at him.

"I thought I told your ass not to call me that _Butchie Boy._" She saw him flinch at the new nickname and growl slightly under his breath.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" He glared down at her but didn't let her go.

"Hey, you can let go now."

"Nope, I think im going to have a lot of _fun_ tonight." Her eyes widened and she fought against him.

"Let me go you…you PERVERT!" she tried crawling towards the door but he held onto her waist and pulled her back into the room.

"HELP ME!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**There it is everyone, ive spent the last week being lazy on this chapter but finally I finished it! Tell me what you think and hope you like it!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
